


Discovery

by jugheadale



Category: Afterlife With Archie, Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual, Confusion, Discovery, F/M, Other, Romance, betty and jughead - Freeform, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadale/pseuds/jugheadale
Summary: This is the story of Jughead Jones and how he discovered who he truly is.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introductory to our story. Jughead the protector.

*Jughead's POV*

Lingering near the iron gates, dappled clouds were blanketing above and began to faintly drizzle, the rain delicately descending on my cheeks like small infants dancing. Peering with narrowed eyes through the rusting bars, attempting to get a closer look at its interior. The realisation hit that the entrance had been left ajar; gently pushing the gate open further allowing me to silently slip in. From the dim light escaping the nearby streetlamp, it was possible to make out an insufficient path heading to the left. Vigilant of my surroundings, I pursued the trail with my left arm out, feeling the fencing as I progressed, striving for a sense of direction. Heading deeper into the unacquainted location; I grew anxious as I became aware that almost all the light had vanished. Frore beads of fog descended around my shoulders; the iciness encased me.

Many smells filled my nose as I continued to manoeuvre my way through the mysterious land; it was clearly a place left to rot over the years and was now the home for countless teen troubles. It was not a place filled with floral smells, but instead belonged to faint smells of ashes and urine. Still following the track, I gasped as thorns lacerated my jacket. Sauntering into some overgrown brambles, my arm had been placed in a shredder and flecks of blood were now seeping through my thin, plaid wrapping. I gazed up feeling insignificant and incapable, as I gathered that I was vulnerable, a feeling that felt natural to me now.

Clouds were now parting and the moon emerged like a basket of lilies clasped by the sky. The light beamed through the vast open sky and a single beam of light shone down onto something stone in an arched shape. My mind swam through endless ideas of what the mysterious mould could be. Inching closer to the object; shivers ran down my spine as I read 'Robin Mayfield' Traipsing backward, I registered that I was stood on the position where her family would've laid him to rest, weak at the knees, all those years ago. Sympathetically, I rested my hands on the surface of his gravestone. My bare fingertips were quick to retract as I felt the heavy layer of cool, damp masonry pierce through my skin, heavy like the expectation that something abominable was lurking in the shadows. Resting at the head of the burial grounds were flower arrangements that had obviously been there for a few years; they were reduced to twigs with the occasional leaves scattered around. Between the fracturable limbs of the lifeless plants, the cobwebs hung and billowed in the breeze. Hanging like great sheets, white, dirty looking and tangled; almost peaceful to look at.

Following my feet away from the grave across the grass, I stopped dead in my tracks. Spooked, I jolted my neck to the location of the blood curdling scream of an unsuspecting female. Concern and fear ran through me from the tips of my toes to the top of my head; the panic-stricken girl was nowhere to be seen. Gazing into the gaping vortex of the night sky, I tried to decipher the thoughts racing through my mind. Knees trembling at the thought of this mysterious character and I found myself rapidly back-tracking through the same battered entrance I originally walked through. Before I had time to comprehend the startling situation I was just faced with, the speed in which my legs moved increased sufficiently; the length I had run became apparent when my heart started beating rapidly and my shortage of breath was seemingly a big issue.

My feet carried me unsteadily down a darkened alley which became longer and narrower the longer time went on. Unfortunately, the light was promptly burning out through the back entrance of the eerie passage. Flying out of the exit, I freed myself into the empty wilderness of the outside. After my athletic façade, I took a seat on a meek, rusty bench to catch my breath. Occupying my vision were the numerous plants encompassing me; all strands of grass towering as high as my waist.

Still desperate to assist the girl in need I called out "Who's there?" much to my dismay there was no response. Who was this girl? What had happened to her? All these thoughts gushing around my mind as I nervously climbed a nearby hill to gain a clearer view. I began squinting in all directions, doing all I could to find her when suddenly everything began spinning and I was launched upon the ground. Clutching my wrist in pain, I looked up at what could have possibly caused my fall only to discover a blonde haired, terrified girl gasping for air. She began apologising through her tears; my wrist did not matter, getting her to safety mattered. "What happened to you?" I questioned, needing answers quickly. "I..I..I.." She was speechless, choking on her tears with every breath she took. "It's okay, I understand, just tell me your name. Please?" I asked in hopes of calming her down. "B..B..Betty. My name is Betty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first time actually writing fanfiction, so I'll tell you now that there will probably be many mistakes. I can only hope that my writing abilities will improve as I continue.
> 
> This is nothing to do with the current story on Riverdale, I've just used those actors/actresses so you are able to picture the characters.
> 
> So that is all, go on and continue reading and hopefully the story will get better as it goes on.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer
> 
> This is in no way assoicated with the real cast of Riverdale (or other known characters) except in physical appearence.
> 
> Also non of the events in this book are real and I don't encourage or support any of the ideas/actions in this book. It is purely fictional for the entertainment of reading
> 
> Discovery © CaitlynWorks
> 
> 2017


End file.
